


An Update

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: An update of how I will be proceeding after this shit storm
Kudos: 11





	An Update

Hey guys, it's been a minute. 

I didn't really know how to go about all of this and truthfully, am writing this as it comes to me. If you haven't heard about the current issues surrounding Ryan Haywood, I'll leave you to look that up and come back to this as I don't have the energy or availability to tell the tale in it's entirety or do it's victims justice. That being said, because of all of that, I am _incredibly_ uncomfortable in both reading and writing about him. This combined with the writer's block I've been battling for quite some time amid seasonal depression and covid depression and just general depression about the current garbage fire that is the state of the world has made me decide to step away from writing for Achievement Hunter for a bit. This isn't a forever thing, I've even got some story ideas on the back burner currently. However, writing for anything having to do with AH currently just leaves a bad feeling in my mouth and seems disrespectful to those who have come forward.

I don't really know what to do with the works I currently have involving him. On one hand, I am really proud of them and how well they've been received. On the other hand, I hate getting popularity based off of him or the idea of my name being associated with him doing sexual acts. Truthfully, I'll probably end up either orphaning them or deleting them. I'll try to make a decision at the end of the week and update this update. If you all have any ideas or requests please let me know as I'd love to have another input.

On a lighter note, in stepping away from AH, I'd like to explore writing for My Hero Academia! I'd also really like to try my hand at reader inserts and would love some requests to get things going. So, if you have a character/characters or scenario you'd like to see please free to say so in the comments and I'd love to try my hand at it.

I really thank you all for your patience and patronage during all of this. I'd also like to say that if you're purely here for the AH content and don't want hang that is totally ok, I understand and am grateful for the time we've had together. I'd also like to take this time to voice support for the women who have come forward in all of this. You are heard, you are important, and you are so amazing for doing this. 

Thanks,

Sarah


End file.
